In recent years, poker has become very popular. One of the most common variations of poker is Five Card Draw. In general, in Five Card Draw poker the player gets five cards dealt face up from a 52 card deck of playing cards. The player can discard none, one, a plurality or all of the five cards. Each discarded card is replaced with another card from the deck. After the replacement, the cards are evaluated for winning combinations. For a five card poker game, there are ten general categories of hands, ranked from highest to lowest, as shown in Table 1 below.
TABLE 1Ranking of Five Card Poker Hands by CategoryRankNameExample1Royal Straight FlushA  K  Q  J  10 2Straight FlushK  Q  J  10  9 3Four of a KindJ  J♥ J♦ J   3 4Full HouseA♥ A♦ A  6♦ 6 5FlushA  J  8  6  2 6Straight8♦ 7  6  5  4 7Three of a KindQ  Q♥ Q♦ 6♦ 2 8Two Pair8♦ 8♥ 5♥ 5  2 9One PairK♦ K  8  7  2♥10High CardA♥ 10  7♦ 5  3 
Within each category, hands are ranked according to the rank of individual cards, with an Ace being the highest card and a two being the lowest card. There is no difference in rank between the four suits of cards. AH hands can be ranked in a linear ranking from highest to lowest. Because suits are all of the same value, however, there are multiple hands that have identical rankings. For example, there are four equivalent hands for each type of straight flush, four of a kind, or flush, there are over a hundred equivalent hands for each two pair variation, and there are over 1,000 equivalent hands for each type of no-pair hand.
Numerous variations of poker exist, including Five Card Draw as mentioned above, Three Card Draw, and Seven Card Draw. The variations in these games generally differ in the manner in the number of cards dealt. Various criteria may also be used to determine the winning hand, including Joker cards being treated as Wild cards which substitute for any other card, highest ranking hand, lowest ranking hand (Low-Ball), and where the high and low hands each win half of the pot (High-Low).
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new types of games that attract the player and keep the player entertained. Accordingly, a need exists for the further development of gaming systems, gaming devices and gaming methods.